Dead in the Head
by Aly04
Summary: Dean wakes up in a hospital with no memory. He must learn to live a new life until his old one comes back to haunt him. Following later will be a sequel dealing with what happens after the last chapter ends.
1. I'll Have the Taco Salad

-Dean-

I sat anxiously awaiting my guest. It wasn't a date but more like a life altering moment. I saw the waiter point me out to a tall man who had his back turned to me. He turned to face me, made eye contact, and his chest rose as he drew in a deep breath. He slowly made his way over to me, trying to avoid waiters with trays over their shoulders. I shook his hand when he got there, the silence hadn't broken yet. The ice still covered us in a thick coating.

"So Dean. You seem to be getting along well." he said, looking around the restaurant nervously. He must have felt out of place in the fancy establishment.

"Yeah, well the old lady does better then I do. I tend just to stick to the business aspects of her job. She does all the rest."

"That's how you two met right?"

"Yeah, we met a few days after--" I trailed off, flashbacks of that day stung in my head.

"I still can't believe it took you this long to find me. I've been looking for you for years and after a while, I almost gave up." he said.

"Look, that's all behind us now. I found you and now we can get back all that lost time. My brain works now and there's nothing else to fear." I said, lightly knocking on my head. He let out a small laugh and took a long sip of his water.

"I think I need a beer."

"Beer would be good" I said while signaling the waiter over. He looked me over, staring at my every feature as if he was trying to take in every inch like we wouldn't see each other again.

"Do you know who I am?" he finally muttered. His head was down and his eyes avoided mine.

"Only what they told me." I looked at him. His head was cast downward, staring at the table. I could've sworn I saw the tablecloth move slightly but figured it was the lighting playing tricks on my eyes.

"I'm your brother. I'm your brother Sam." he said. He pulled his head up, eyes meeting mine. My breath caught in my throat. The waiter came and sat down our beers when I stopped him.

"You better bring a couple of shots of whiskey. Matter of fact, bring the whole damn bottle." 


	2. Where's Dr Kovac When You Need Him

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

Someone harshly yanked open my left eye and shined a bright light into it. A shock resonated through my body. They released the lid and then pulled open my other eye shining the same light into it.

"Dude what the hell?" I uttered. I reached my hand up to rub my eyes and they started to water.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" a voice echoed in the dark. I squeezed my eyes closed hard.

"God of course I can hear you. Loud and clear chief. Just don't shine that light into my eyes again and let me sleep." I said, trying to roll over onto my side. I felt something tug on my finger when I moved my arm over my body and struggled to get it off.

"Don't remove the pulse ox sir. It's there for your benefit." the voice said again. I could tell it was a female this time.

"Pulse ox?" I said. I paused then slowly opened up one eye. The room was white and bright as the light of day. I opened the other eye and I could see staff mulling around in the hallway outside the small room I was trapped in. I shot up in the bed but was pulled back down by cords attached to my chest. One of the sticky pads had ripped off my chest and I groaned in pain.

"Nice to see you awake. I'm Dr. Fisher. You've been here for a few days in a coma. You were breathing on your own so we didn't need to intubate. As soon as you're up and moving, I expect you to make a full recovery." she said, adjusting the monitor that was stationed next to my bed.

"Wait, I'm in hospital? What happened?" I said. The doctor's hair was loosely pinned back and her glasses were slipping off her nose. If anyone looked at her they would automatically assume that she was nerd.

"Yes you're in a hospital. The paramedics brought you in after a bad car crash. The SUV you were driving was hit by a drunk driver. You're foot is broken but they repaired it in surgery. Nothing else was bad, just a few bumps and bruises. You lost consciousness at the scene and haven't woken up till now. We were starting to worry Mr..." she trailed off.

"My name is--my name is--" I said. I dug deep and came up with nothing.

"You don't remember you're name? Follow my finger." she instructed and put one finger up in front of my face. I shoved it away.

"Listen lady, I don't need to follow you're finger. I just need to know who the hell I am." 


	3. I Always Just See a Giant Blob

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

The doctor flashed another card in front of me.

"What do you see in this one?" he asked, looking over his glasses at me. I pushed my wheelchair back and forth a bit and gave him a serious look.

"I see a giant blob." I said, turning away.

"Sir, this isn't going to help you."

"That's my point! I mean, ink blot tests aren't exactly going to spark memories of my first date or when I threw up at a kids birthday party."

"Is that a memory?"

"What?"

"Throwing up a kids birthday party."

"No! I just heard one of the nurses talking about it. Her kid _ruined_ the cake." I said. A smile eased up on the doctor's face and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well, at least we tried. We couldn't regain anything from hypnosis or any other measures. You're memory loss is probably related to a traumatic incident, like your car accident, and will come back in time." he said and slid the blobs back into his briefcase.

"Thanks a lot doc. Not like I didn't know that in the first place." I said and wheeled myself out of the room. They took out my iv the day before and were just waiting for my results on my tests before releasing me. The only question is, where the hell would I go when I was released? I had no idea who I was or where I belonged. I just knew that I was somewhere in Montana according to the local news reports. I rolled by ICU and saw Dr. Fisher leaning over a patient. She was smiling and the patient looked healthy. The family surrounding them seemed elated, they must've gotten good news. I wheeled myself into a corner, hiding from view but able to see Dr. Fisher. She made rounds in ICU, presenting her patients to other doctors, showing various X rays and lab results to them. Whether the news was grim or great, their reaction was the same. It was a typical reflex a doctor had, a never changing expression.

"There you are!" came a voice from across the hall. Dr. Fisher looked up to see who yelled in the middle of ICU to see it was just Martha, my resident (and self appointed) watcher.

"Martha, it's so hard to hide from you." I said, wheeling myself out from the corner.

"Now now, you need to get back to your room. Dr. Fisher wanted to come see you after her rounds were done. When I came to tell you, I found you weren't there. Come on now." she said and pushed my chair away. I craned my neck back, hoping to catch one more glimpse of Dr. Fisher before she would disappear. Martha settled me back in my room, giving me the remote and helping pull down my pant leg over my cast. I was thrilled when they finally gave me some clothes to wear. I didn't have to deal with that breezy feeling on my underoo's anymore. Just when I gave up finding something valuable to watch on TV, Dr. Fisher came in.

"Well, I talked to the therapists. I agreed with what they told me. You will probably regain your memory but there is no telling when." she said, sitting down in the uncomfortable chair next to my bed.

"And that's supposed to be good news?" I said, shutting off the TV.

"Well, you could be dead. I don't suppose that would make you happy." she said. I laughed, knowing that she was right. This was the best news I could get.

"So, why'd you want to see me?" I asked.

"I wanted to bring you something." she said. She withdrew a small paperback book from her pocket and tossed it at me. I looked over the cover and laughed.

"A book of baby names? I haven't lost any memories since I've been here right. If so, I demand a paternity test." She paused, trying to fight a smile that I knew wanted to break through on her lips.

"I figured you could use a first name, something you picked on your own. There's only so long you can be known as John Doe and still be alive." she said. I took the book from her hand, flipped open to the boy's names and closed my eyes.

"Okay, whatever I stop on is going to be my name." I said. I flipped a few pages and drug my finger down the page. I stopped, peeking one eye open.

"What did you land on?"

"Uh, Dean." I said. I raised an eyebrow in reaction. I couldn't tell if this choice was good or bad.

"Sounds nice." she said.

"Yeah I guess so. I could've been worse. I could've landed on Eugene or some weird name. Dean, it's nice. I think I'll stick with it. What's your name?" I asked.

"Hannah."

"Sounds nice, pretty. I like it."

"They're thinking of releasing you tomorrow." she said, taking back the book from me.

"Where am I gonna go?" I asked.

"Most likely a halfway house. They'll help you find a job, restart your life. It'll help you get back on your feet." she said. She handed me a small pamphlet with information inside on where to go.

"Nice, I'll end up working at McDonalds. Might as well start practice saying '_Do you want fries with that_'?"

"That wont happen."

"Says you." I said. She sighed and gave me a stern stare. She opened her mouth to utter a few words when her pager went off. The sound was annoying as she silenced it.

"It's the ER. They need me for a surgical consult, sounds urgent. I'm gonna come back and see you before you leave tomorrow. Look, it's going to be okay. Just have a little faith." she said and went out the door.

"Faith is hard to find, when you don't know yourself." I said and flipped back on the TV. The brochure from the halfway house stared at me from the nightstand. I threw it in the drawer, slamming it shut. There was no way I'd let myself live a life of small means. I would figure out who I was, no matter what cost.


	4. Next Contestant on Group Therapy

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

The halfway house smelt like year old tobacco yet the current residents didn't seem to mind lighting up every chance they got. My eyes were burning from the smoke which they let so carelessly drift into my eyes. The group leader adjusted her position in her seat and looked over her clipboard. I ended up getting sent to a home for people with psychiatric and emotional problems that helped them adjust to the real world. The flannel shirt they gave me to wear made my skin itch and I was wearing holes in my skin from all the scratching. But I guess designer duds were out of the question.

"Okay Jonas, let's start with you. Since Dean is new here, why don't you introduce yourself first." she said. Her nametag read _Miss Albert_ in bright red permanent marker. She gave me a smile and I gave her an uneasy smile back. I could tell it was a fake smile, how I didn't know.

"Okay, well my name is Jonas--"

"Hi Jonas." I replied back.

"Uh Dean, this isn't like an AA meeting, you don't need to say anything. In fact we encourage our residents to be quiet during group time when someone else is talking." she said. Now I felt like a four year old.

"Sorry, didn't know." I said.

"I don't want to talk now." Jonas said, sitting back in his chair. He gave me a dirty look and turned his head away.

"That's okay Jonas. Dean why don't we start with you. Go ahead and tell us why you are here."

"Well, I'm here because I have no idea who the hell I am."

"Miss Albert!" Jonas yelled and pointed a shaky finger at me.

"Dean, we also encourage our residents to refrain from profanity since it offends certain residents."

"Okey dokey then. Well, my name is Dean. I woke up in the hospital and have no recollection of who I am. I picked my name out of the book, got some crutches and ended up here."

"So you're not crazy?" a member of the group chimed in.

"Stewart." Miss Albert scolded. Stewart took a long drag off of his cigarette and turned his attention back towards me.

"No I'm not crazy. I'm just drawing a large blank on what happened in my life up until about two weeks ago."

"Then why are you here?" Stewart chimed in again.

"He- Heck if I know."

"Miss Albert!" Jonas yelled again.

"What I can't say heck?"

"I think group time is over. Why don't we pick up the same time tomorrow. Dean, you're roommate will be Stewart. Stewart why don't you show Dean to your room."

"Do you need help carrying your bags?" Stewart asked. I looked down at the backpack on the floor filled with a few shirts, pants, and some underwear.

"No, I think I'm good." I said and slung that backpack on my shoulder. I wobbled to the room as I was still getting used to the crutches and found the room to be halfway decent. Two single beds placed against either wall, two desks, and a small window letting the light shine in.

"This one's my bed." Stewart said pointing to a neatly made bed. A quick glance at the rule sheet earlier made me realize I had to make my bed everyday and perform chores.

"Well, this is going to be like a stay at the Hilton."

"I know it's not much but hey, it's something." Stewart said. I threw my backpack on the bed and sat down. I bounced up and down a slight bit, hoping it wouldn't crash underneath my weight.

"So Stu, what are you in for?"

"I tried to kill some people who called me Stu." he said. I paused and swallowed hard.

"I guess I should call you Stewart then." I said and laughed uneasily. Stewart began to chuckle and I felt like running, well wobbling, from the room.

"God you are easy. I can't believe you fell for that. I'm here because I had a problem leaving my house. Now I can go anywhere, as long as there aren't too many people there. You know, social anxiety disorder." he said.

"But you seem like such a people person." he laughed.

"You're funny. My last roommate was suicidal. Kept me up most of the night till he finally tried to off himself and got sent to the state facility."

"Well since I have no intention of slicing open my wrists, I think we'll get along just fine." I said.

Later on that day, I sat in the backyard with a bunch of Stewart's friends. They seemed nice enough, but I felt out of place. They said I was the normal one and I was sent to the 'I was crazy but not anymore' house. I had to laugh at that. It was pretty funny. I was dying for a beer but the strict no alcohol policy kept me from partaking in the pleasure of a _Pabst Blue Ribbon_ which was calling my name from a bar down the street. Breaking up a fight in front of the bathroom between Jonas and another resident almost gave me a heart attack. They were arguing over the door, which was locked from the inside with another resident locked in. Miss Albert couldn't find the key so I snagged two paper clips and was able to undo the lock.

"How were you able to do that?" Miss Albert asked after she got the resident back into their room.

"Question should be, how did I know how to do that in the first place?"


	5. On One Condition

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

A week later, the alarm blared at 7am. I was awake, lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. I woke up around 6, the usual time Martha came strolling in for my breakfast. Stewart helped me down to the kitchen and we grabbed a plate sitting on the counter. The meal didn't exactly look appetizing, but it was a switch from eating hospital food. Martha was good for one thing though, she snuck me burritos every now and then. While making my bed, a soft knock came at the door. I turned and there was Dr. Fisher.

"Hey Dean, nice to see you're getting on so well." I hopped around, inviting her in.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of nice here. Stewart, my roommate's been a big help. What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how you were."

"We?"

"Martha and I."

"She's not here is she?"

"No, she's working. She says she misses you and hopes that you'll come by and visit. Apparently there's a burrito in it for you."

"I'll make sure and do that." I sat down on the bed and she sat across from me on Stewart's.

"You think you can manage staying here for about a month?"

"I guess so. Getting back into the world is going to be tough but I'll manage. Hey, did you guys run my fingerprints when I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah we did. No match came up. I guess you were a good guy huh?"

"I guess so. Though when the door to the bathroom was locked my first night here I was able to pick the lock and help Miss Albert. I still don't know how I knew how to jimmy it open with paper clips."

"That skill could come in handy later in life."

"Like when I'm ripping off a jewelry store."

"Or you get locked out of your house. Lord knows Ive done it more then once."

"I need to start carrying paper clips." She laughed. It was nice making people laugh. Her glasses slipped off her nose slightly and she pushed the gently back up.

"Maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight. You know, get you a little more reacquainted with society. I could show you some of the sights around our town, maybe jog your memory."

"That sounds great but I don't know if Miss Albert will go for that."

"I've already talked it over with her. She says its fine, just that youre back by the curfew."

"I have a curfew. Guess I missed that rule."

"It's 10:30, nothing to bad. She says with my background in therapy and neurology, you are in good hands."

"Background in therapy?"

"I worked as a social worker while getting my degree in neurosurgery. Gotta pay the bills somehow. So what do you say, dinner and some sights?"

"That sounds great. On one condition."

I straightened the tie that Stewart gave me in the bathroom mirror. I tried smoothing over my hair but it wanted to stay sticking straight up.

"You sure this is a good idea Dean?" Stewart said, standing at the mirror next to me.

"Of course this is a good idea. Why don't I take my new friend out to dinner? Especially when someone else is footing the bill."

"But there's going to be a lot of people there."

"Yeah and I will be, and so will Dr. Fisher. Don't worry. The food will be so good you wont even think about the people." I said.

"Boys, Dr. Fisher is here and she also brought a guest." Miss Albert said from the doorway.

"Thanks Miss Albert. Come on Stu, let's get chowing." I said and made my way out of the bathroom. The crutches weren't so hard after I got used to them. I was now racing most of the people in the building and almost winning. Dr. Fisher looked lovely in her black pants and her black top. I was wondering who her guest was when I heard that dreaded voice.

"Oh Dean you look so handsome!" Martha screamed from behind Dr. Fisher. She raced up to me, almost knocking me flat on my ass, and looked me over.

"Martha, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Here let me straighten your tie it's a little crooked. And who might you're friend be?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Stewart.

"Hi, I'm Stewart." he said shakily and stuck out his hand. Martha shook it gently and smiled at him. A blush crept up along Stewart's face and I couldn't believe what I saw. They knew each other not even two minutes and they were already flirting. On the way to dinner, Martha insisted that I sit up front with Dr. Fisher so her and Stewart could get to know each other a little better. It was hard to hear anything over the laughter and the talking most of the night but I managed to get a few words in with Dr. Fisher in between courses.

"So, this place is pretty swank." I said.

"Yeah, but the food is great."

"So I take it Martha heard about the dinner plans?"

"Yeah she overheard me talking on my phone to my brother. I asked him to feed the fish and look at my kitchen sink while I was out. Martha wanted to come and since your one condition was that Stewart come, I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring a guest of my own. Seems like their getting along pretty well."

"Go figure. Never imagined the two of them together, let alone meeting at all."

"Well I guess fate has a mind of it's own." she said. I was about to say something about the two of us meeting when the waiter placed a plate right in front of her. She dug in, gushing about how good the chicken was tonight so I concentrated on my meal.

After dinner, we went to a nice boardwalk overlooking a lake near the outside of town. The clock was edging ever closer to 10 and I didn't want the night to be over. Martha and Stewart were down on the small beach, dipping their toes into the water and splashing each other. Dr. Fisher and I sat on a small bench looking out at them.

"I hear Stewart leaves the facility in a few days."

"Yeah, I don't know exactly what I'm going to do when I get a new roommate. All the other people at the place don't seem to like me very much. I don't exactly fit in."

"I talked to Miss Albert about that too. She knows me. I used to work at the place where you're at when I was a social worker. I ran the nighttime group therapy."

"She tell you I'm not exactly the favorite resident Dr. Fisher?"

"Yes she did, and you can call me Hannah."

"Hannah, hmm. Informal now are we?"

"Might as well be since I'm not you're doctor anymore."

"So what's Miss Albert's plan of action?"

"I suggested that you come stay with me?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I have an apartment over my garage. You could get a job and give me whatever you can. I'll help you get a car and help with your identity. And this way we could still work on finding out more about your past. You can be an in house patient."

"So now you're my doctor again?"

"Well, informally, I will be. I use the apartment for my social work. You're not the first person to stay there. I couldn't just step away from the job when I started being a neurosurgeon so I keep a practice on the side to help out any way I can."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Plus this would be great case to publish in the _Annals_." she said. I could tell she was joking by her smile.

"So I'll be living in your house by myself."

"Nonsense. You'll have a roommate."

"Who?"

"He's right over there." She said, pointing to Stewart who was engaged in a deep conversation with Martha.

"By the looks of it he wont be my roommate for long."


	6. Moving on up, to the Garage

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

Moving day came quickly and I was ready as ever to leave the halfway house. Stewart looked as nervous as ever but I kept reassuring him it would all go okay. He was the lucky one though. He had already lined up a job as an accountant working for the old company he used to work for. With his experience he was going to make a bundle. I on the other hand, didn't seem to know what kind of job I could do. I knew I could jimmy open a lock and that was about it. My cast had been removed finally and now I could finally walk like a normal human being. By the end of that day, I was running around the backyard of the halfway house, trying not to kill myself in the process.

The first night there, Hannah and Martha grilled out on the giant deck in the backyard. I couldn't remember having such good burgers in such a.well never but that was beyond the point. I was finally able to give into temptation and have a much salivated over beer. Once that cool hops filled liquid passed over my lips, all felt right in my strange little world. My cast had been removed finally and now I could finally walk like a normal human being.

I went inside and noticed that Dr. Fisher had her patient charts strewn all over her giant dining room table. Papers were laid out on the small buffet table against the wall and all disorganized. I looked them over, placed the matching ones together quickly, and put them on top of the corresponding patient files. Hannah walked in as I placing the last pile together and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh hey, sorry about this. It's just, all these papers. I looked at them and put them together." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

"About 10, 15 minutes. It was kinda easy." I said.

"I tried to do that for two hours last night so I would have the table clean before you guys arrived and I couldn't figure out the charting system." she said. She grabbed a nearby patient file and flipped through a few pages.

"It's not that hard." I walked up to her. "These numbers correspond with these numbers." I said and pointed out various imprinted numbers on the pages.

"I never realized that." she said and turned to look at me. I smiled a little and walked away.

"I'm sure you would figure it out."

"Dean, how would you like to be my assistant?"

"Assistant?"

"Yeah, you could help with the filing since I obviously need help and run simple errands in the hospital. You could even help run all the fund raising committee."

"Fundraisers? Tuxes and formal gowns. Somehow I don't think I will seem to fit into that. I don't seem like the black tie guy." I said.

"Well, It wouldn't hurt to try. If not, I could still use an assistant. And I pay great."

"I think you persuaded me."

"One condition though."

"What's with us giving us each other conditions?"

"I guess we like to trick each other into doing each other's bidding. You wont mind this condition though. I promise you."

The next morning, my wake up call came about 7 in the morning. Hannah drug me out to breakfast at a small diner near the lake we visited a few days before. We walked down the boardwalk

"So what's the plan today?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? I thought I was going to like this condition."

"It's shopping for you. You need some more clothes. Jeans, tee shirts, and maybe some nice suits. The clothes you have now can barely get you through a week." she said. With that, she dragged me to a nearby men's clothing store. I wanted just some button down thermal plain shirts but she insisted that I get some more fashionable tee shirts and slacks. A few dress shirts, suits, and tuxes later we were finally done for the day. It was crazy how the backseat of her car was filled with just my clothes. When it came to shoes, I protested and got my way with just a few pairs of black dress shoes and nice pair of boots that I picked out for myself.

The first day of my new job was hectic. Appointments to schedule, bills to pay, and charts to organize took up my whole entire day. Hannah was so consumed with patients most of the day I can see how she found it hard to do any other work. Martha seemed to pop in any chance she got and complimented me on my new wardrobe. I could tell she was happy as she continuously thanked me for introducing her to Stewart. After hearing it about twenty times that day, I was able to learn to tune her out. 


	7. Like Richard Gere in American Gigalo

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

The next year was spent adjusting to my new job. I got used to it quickly and found myself in a routine. Stewart moved out not long after moving in, and now he and Martha were living together. Hannah and I joined them for dinner just about every Sunday night. I had a new family now and life started to seem right. The government gave me an identity now and luckily they let me keep my first name. My last name was now Sauer and most of the time I got compared to the gun of the same name. People asked me what it was like, not knowing who I was really after all this time and having the government issue me a last name. I told them I was irked now that I had to pay taxes.

Hannah had eventually persuaded me to run a fundraiser and amid the society's high class, I found a place for myself. I had become a part of civilization and didn't mind sucking up to the people with means. I eventually became the head of the hospital's fundraising department and was soon making a fair amount of money. I was still living above Hannah's garage though, but we seemed to only see each other at work. The few dates I had been on weren't very successful. I never made it past the second date as they didn't seem to be the one for me.

One night, the committee decided it would be great to host a bachelor auction with some of the eligible doctors at the hospital. I found it funny that every one of them was good looking and young, yet all the married doctors were old and not exactly in their prime. I got conned into being the emcee of the event and found myself the center of the attention most of the night. People laughed at my jokes and my constant prodding had raised over half a million dollars as the evening was winding down. I was just finishing up with the last bachelor and about to give my thank you speech when Martha showed up on stage. She grabbed the mic from me quicker then I could blink and shoved me into the spotlight.

"And as our last bachelor of the evening is Dean Sauer."

"Oh no no no." I said and tried to back away from the bright light shining in my eyes.

"Don't try to run Dean. Just remember it's for a good cause." she said and gave me a hard shove into the light. Stewart was laughing loudly near the front of the stage and I pointed at him.

"Why doesn't Stewart come up here?" I said, edging towards the back of the stage again.

"Honey he's taken." Martha said and gave me another hard shove into the light.

"Just do it Dean!" Stewart shouted. I put my hands up and finally caved in. I figured I wouldn't be able to get off the stage until I was auctioned off.

"Ladies, this is Dean Sauer. He is head of the fundraising committee here at our fair hospital. He likes a good meal, enjoys taking walks on the boardwalk, working, and I don't know what else. What else do you like?" Martha asked and shoved the mic back in my face.

"Uh, long walks on the beach and frisky women." I said. A roar of laughter came from the crowd.

"Obviously he has a sense of humor. You won't have to worry about past girlfriends ever coming back into his life as he won't remember them. He'll treat you right and show you a good time. Ladies, let's start the bidding!" Martha screamed. Almost every hand in the room shot up. The bidding war went higher and higher. I noticed Hannah sitting off to the side, watching each hand pop up. When I thought I was finally going to be sold to an old woman from the area's jet set, Hannah's hand popped up in the air.

"$80,000!" She screamed. Most of the crowd gasped. That was the highest bid anyone had made that night. The old lady gave me a smile and sat back down.

"Too high for him. I bet he's a lousy dancer anyways." she said and took a sip of her brandy.

"I declare the winning bid of $80,000 going to Dr. Hannah Fisher. Hannah, come up here and claim your prize."

"Thank you for saving me from that old cougar." I whispered in her ear when she finally arrived on stage.

"Cougar? I think you mean dinosaur." she said. We posed for a photo and I finally got to loosen my bowtie. Grabbing a glass of champagne I sat down at the nearest table I could find. My shoes were killing me and all I wanted to do was go home and have a beer. I'm sure I could find something on TV to fall asleep on my couch to. Luckily it was the weekend so I didn't have to worry about Hannah screaming from the stairwell that separates her house and my space if I was awake or not. Before I could even entertain the idea of sneaking down to Hannah's fridge to steal some chocolate cake, Martha came rushing up to me, dragging along Stewart.

"Guess what!" she shrieked. By the look of the rock on her finger, I knew what was going on.

"What?" I said, playing along with the game.

"Stewart proposed!" she shrieked even louder.

"Congrats man. I'll look forward to the wedding." I said, shaking Stewart's hand.

"Better yet, you're going to be the best man." he said.

"Where's Hannah? I absolutely have to tell her." she said. I pointed out her direction and she scurried off. Stewart disappeared along with her, and again I was left alone. I watched the two spill their good news to Hannah. Romance was in the air tonight as most of the guests were sizing up their bachelors. I saw Hannah looking at me while Stewart and Martha were hugging. Feeling my heart beat a little faster, I raised my glass to her and smiled. She smiled back at me but was distracted by Martha jumping up and down in front of her showing off her ring.

A few quick months later, all four of us stood in a small church. I was to Stewart's right and Hannah was to Martha's right. The ceremony was short but still perfect. I could tell they really loved each other just by the way they looked at each other. They had changed each others lives drastically. I played with that thought a little more and gazed over at Hannah. She turned to look at me and a big smile lit up her face. I stared right into her eyes. I couldn't help it, but I was falling in love with her. I didn't know when it started, probably the day she woke me up in the hospital bed that fateful day. During the reception, I danced with her. We talked, we laughed, and I wanted to kiss her. After most of the people left for the night, I grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." I said, pulling her through a door and into the stairwell.

"Dean, where are we going?" she said and she trailed behind me. I looked around to make sure no one was around and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed no one around.

"Perfect." I muttered, not noticing I was speaking out loud.

"Dean, what's perfect?" she asked. I turned and faced her, looking once again deep into her eyes. I lightly touched her face and she pressed her face into my touch.

"This is." I said and leaned in. Our lips met and a burst of fresh air roared through my lungs. A fire was lighting within me and with every second I could barely contain myself. I felt as if I was going to burst into tears and laugh at the same time. It would be the cheesiest moment I could recall in my short memory span, but it would be well worth it. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of my shirt as my hands raced up her thigh. The satiny fabric of her dress slid through my fingers as I reached up to the small of her back. Our kiss was now hot and heavy and I thought the night was going to end with us barely dressed on the stairwell floor when I heard the door latch open. We both quickly pulled away and tried to act as normal as we could.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Martha's voice echoed as she spotted us on the landing a flight down.

"We just wanted some fresh air. It was getting a little hot in there." Hannah said, fanning herself slightly.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in the hall, we're about to leave." Martha said and made her way up the stairs.

"We'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Looks like it's getting a little hot in here too." Martha said, smiling as she shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief and put my hands on my knees.

"Well, I guess we should go and say bye to them, shouldn't we." Hannah said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. Ladies first." I said, gesturing towards the stair well.

"You might want to um, button up your shirt and wipe the lipstick off your face." she said and sauntered her way up the steps. I laughed as I heard the door close behind me. I was lingering in a sexual tension thick enough to be sliced through by a knife.


	8. I Still Smell You Inside of my Clothes

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

Life was simple for the next year except for the awkward moments between Hannah and I. We hadn't spoken about that night at the reception at all. Whenever she passed by my office, I just wanted to pull her in and kiss. I wanted to proclaim my love for her. Instead I sat and watched her walked by. I decided that I needed to put an end to this and move on. One night at dinner, when silence was overpowering us like a Nazi stronghold, I finally spoke my mind.

"Hannah, I'm thinking about maybe searching for my own place. I've lived here rent free for a while now and I think it's time for me to grow up." I said. I took a drink of the beer I had sitting in front of me and she sat her fork down on her plate. The metal clinked down hard on the china plate and it echoed in my ears.

"When do you think you're going to leave?" she said, easing her glass of wine up to her lips.

"I can be out by the end of the month." I said.

"Great. I'll put an ad in the paper and see who I can get to rent it." she said.

"I'll stay if you need me here." I said, hoping she'd beg me to stay.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll get a dog to be my security system." she said. Dinner was finished once again in silence. I cleaned the table and she resigned to her study for work. Later that night, I was hungry once again as my appetite weaned after our discussion. I decided to go downstairs and raid the fridge, hoping not to wake Hannah. My plaid pajama pants shuffled slightly against the tile on the kitchen floor. I peeked into the fridge, trying to find something to satisfy my needs. My baseball equipment sat idly by the back door, ready for the next game coming up in a few days. Grabbing an apple, I was headed back upstairs when I heard a crash come from Hannah's study. Another crash soon followed with Hannah's screams. I grabbed my bat and ran for her study. Jiggling the knob and finding it locked, I kicked the door down. I was read to come in swinging when I noticed something. I found Hannah was the only one in the room. Her back was to me with her head resting in her hand. I swung around a few times with the bat still raised still finding no one around.

"Hannah what happened?" I asked, lowering the bat down. She didn't say anything. As I moved toward her, the light shined off the shards of glass lingering on the floor. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and felt her chest rise in a deep breath.

"Dean, is that you?" she asked, a sob evident in her voice. She slowly turned to me and tears were running down her eyes. Her cheeks were stained by mascara that ran down her face.

"Hannah, what is going on? Why'd you break the vases?" I asked. She shrugged. She wore a somewhat blank expression.

"Two years ago you came into my life. Two years. I felt something the moment I met you. That's why I could let you go. I brought you into my home so I could be close to you. You worked for me just so I could be close to you. A year ago you kissed me and my dreams came true. I got what I wanted. You loved me. But then I started to get scared. What if someone from your past comes back and claims you as their own. I've been living with this thought for a year now. And it hurts, hurts to know that you are leaving, all because I was too scared all this time to even say that I loved you." she said. She grabbed my shirt hard and pulled me to her. Our lips met and as cheesy as it sounds, the sparks ignited. I let my hands roam over her before I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

The night seemed to last forever and that's the way I wanted it too. When the sunlight came seeping through my eyelids, I awoke to a sleeping Hannah. I ran my finger down her body and her nose twitched at the sensation. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiled at me.

"This has to be the best morning in my life." she said, snuggling closer to me. She peeked her eyes open and I drank in those beautiful eyes.

"I agree with that. Even with as short of memory of my life as I have, this has to be the crowning moment." I said. I gave her a quick kiss which ended up being a longer kiss.

"So what now?" Hannah asked when our lips parted.

"Well, you're my woman now, right?"

"I guess you can say that." she said, giggling a small bit.

"Then woman go make me breakfast." I said, giving her small push.

"Don't push it buddy." she said, pushing me back. We kissed again and I didn't want to let her go.

"What do you say we call in sick, food poisoning?" I said.

"No one will ever eat my cooking again."

"Just tell them I cooked, they'll believe that." I said. She smiled and grabbed the phone off the side table. After making our calls, I dialed information.

"What do you need information for?" she asked. I put a finger up to her lips and silence her when the operator came on the line.

"Yeah I'd like the number for the local courthouse. Go ahead and connect me. Hi, my name is Dean Sauer and I was wondering if you had any available appointments for a marriage." I said. Hannah looked at me like I was stone cold crazy. "Today at 2pm, perfect. And yes we'll bring two witnesses."

"You're crazy." she said.

"Crazy about you. I'm sorry was that too clich?" 

"Yeah, but I'll let it slide. Who can we get to be our witnesses at this hour."

"I have an idea of who just to call. But we need to keep it a surprise." I said and slid out of the bed.

1:30 rolled around quicker then we expected. I dressed in my best suit and Hannah set out early that day to get a new dress. She wouldn't let me see her until she set foot into those judges chambers. Sitting outside the chambers, I saw Stewart walking up to me.

"Hey buddy. You ready to get those papers of yours signed?"

"You don't know how ready I am." I said, shaking slightly. Stewart noticed this and gave me a questioning stare.

"What're you so nervous about Dean? It's just some papers."

"Let's just say, it's a life changing event." I said. My leg bounced up and down as I waited for the judge to call us in. Finally, around ten till, he called us into his office. I had the receptionist place a call to let Hannah know she could come in as soon as Stewart and I were behind closed doors.

"Ah Judge Reynolds. Nice of you to do this for us on such short notice." I said while shaking his hand.

"No problem Mr. Sauer. This isn't the first time I've had to do this. Luckily I don't have court this afternoon and I was able to fit you guys in. Well, shall we get this show on the road?" he asked.

"Yes let's, before I have a panic attack." I said. Nerves were starting to get the best of me. The judge picked up his phone and pressed a button.

"Okay, Shelly, you can let them in now." Judge Reynolds said.

"Them?" Stewart questioned, looking at me.

"Just wait." I said, nodding towards the door. A breeze filled the room when the door opened. In stepped Hannah and Martha. Stewart scoffed and looked at me.

"She's not pregnant is she?" he whispered to me.

"No!" I whispered back.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Rollins, Mr. Saur and Dr. Fisher have asked you two down here to be their witness for their marriage. So let's say those vows and make this official. So how long have you guys been dating. I like to ask all the couples this." Judge Reynolds asked.

"Well, unofficially, I'd say about a year." I said.

"And officially?"

"Ummm, about twenty hours." I said after glancing at my watch.

"Well, interesting. I've heard worse though." he said and pulled out some papers. "Let's get married."


	9. How Can They Possibly Know All of This

-Dean-

-4 Years Earlier-

A year and a half of absolute wedded bliss followed. We were in love and a married couple should be. Soon I started to get an itch. This itch I wasn't able to scratch. One night, while watching a movie on the couch, Hannah noticed my distance.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"I've been thinking. Our local paper has always been interested in my story. I thought maybe if I ask them to publish an article about me, this could help kick start the search into my past. You know, just something to pass around to other newspapers and see if anyone knows anything." I said. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She leaned in close, gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I think it's a great idea." she said. 

The next day I put a call into the paper. The story got passed around the state. A month later, our phone rang.

"Mr. Sauer, it's Elliot Canon from the paper. Look, we've had someone call saying they know you. I've agreed to meet with them tonight to set up a meet for you. How's dinner tomorrow night looking for you. I've called in reservations for _Charlie's_ at 7." I sat down on the nearest chair. Luckily there was one right underneath me otherwise I would've met the floor.

"Sounds great. Uhh, call me later to tell me how it goes." I said. After parting words, I hung up. Hannah walked into the room and I drew her into a tight hug.

"Baby, I gotta breathe sometime soon." she said.

"Someone called the paper. Someone knows me." I said. She held me tighter as I started to cry.

Sam sat quietly. I threw back a shot of whiskey.

"So that's where you come in." I said.

"Right." he said and pulled out a picture. The two of us were standing outside a run down bar, arms draped over each other. I had on a stoic face and he had a big smile.

"Good night huh?"

"Yeah you just hustled some guy out of $200 in a game of pool." he said, laughing.

"Hustled?"

"Yeah. Dean, you're pretty good at pool. Of course you know how to play the crowd to get money. I believe after Bobby took this picture you had to run for your life." he said.

"Well, never expected that. Who's Bobby?"

"A long time family friend. He's the one who found you. We had tracked you down to Montana and he kept an eye on the local news you know. Just in case anything popped up." 

"Remind me to thank him. So what's my story Sam. What's my last name, what's my life?"

"Well, you're last name is Winchester, like the gun."

"Funny, my last name now is Sauer, like the gun."

"Life is funny like that. Are you sure you want to know what you were like?"

"It's all I wanted to know. I've waited this long with questions. I need answers." I said. Sam took a deep breath in, took a shot of whiskey, and blew out the breath.

"I'll start with the easy stuff and end with the hard."

"Fair enough."

"You were born in Lawrence, Kansas. Our mother died when you were about 4 and I was six months. Our father moved us around a lot and trained us to be hunters."

"Hunters? Like deer hunters or what?"

"Here comes the hard part. I don't even know how to put this. Our father, who died about two years before you went missing, trained us to hunt supernatural beings after our mother was killed by a demon who we killed a year after our father was killed. We are wanted by the FBI for murders we didn't commit and numerous other charges and I expect pretty soon they might show up here looking for you. When you went missing, I had a tech guy delete everything about you. You're photo, fingerprints, everything from every available database so when they checked you, they wouldn't call the FBI. Long story short, we're in some deep shit." he said. Almost choking on my spit, I stood up pushing back my chair. I stammered my words out, reeling in disbelief. When Sam came up to me, the room started to get fuzzy.

"Oh God." I managed to get out before falling backwards.


End file.
